This relates generally to sealed connectors, and more particularly, to moisture-sealed connectors for electronic devices such as portable electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, media players, cellular telephones, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Portable electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices may contain complex electronic circuitry in a compact area. Electronic components such as memory, processors, and other circuits are highly sensitive to moisture. Too much moisture can create unintended low resistance connections between nodes that are meant to be at different voltages making the circuits perform unpredictably or malfunction. Circuits may also be adversely affected by exposure to dust or other contaminants. Because portable electronic devices may not always be operated in a controlled environment, they may be more prone to be exposed to moisture, dust, or other contaminants than stationary electronic devices.
Portable electronic devices often have connectors that can mate with external mating connectors. A connector in a conventional portable electronic device may be constructed by pressing pins into holes in a plastic contact housing. The plastic contact housing is then fit into a stainless steel shell. The plastic housing with the stainless steel shell can be mounted within a port opening in the housing of the portable electronic device. A conventional connector formed in this way has multiple junctions that are not fully sealed. This is because the interfaces in these junctions are only held in contact with each other by a friction fit. Friction-fit junctions allow liquids and other contaminants to intrude into the interior of the housing.
One friction-fit junction that may be present is the interface between the connector pins and the plastic contact housing. Another friction-fit junction that may be present is the interface between the plastic contact housing and the stainless steel shell. Yet another friction-fit junction that may be present is the interface between the stainless steel shell and the housing of the portable electronic device. The stainless steel shell has male plug latch windows (holes) and alignment rails that are used to form a connection with the external mating connector. The process of forming the alignment rails creates alignment rail windows (holes). The friction-fit interfaces, the latch windows, and the alignment rail windows are not sealed and represent possible conduits through which undesirable moisture and debris can infiltrate the portable electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with connectors that can more effectively prevent moisture infiltration.